


Soulmates

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Word Prompts, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Breaking up with your soulmate is hard





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 16: Trope Prompt: Soulmates
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment, :)
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

“Kathryn,” Chakotay breathed. She marched out of his quarters before she would allow herself to cry in front of him. It was hard enough keeping their relationship quiet, but their accidental run in with Lt. Tom Paris on the turbolift pushed Kathryn to end things with her first officer. Her heart ached from the decision. And Chakotay begged her not to do it. 

“I can’t go back to the way things were knowing how much we love each other,” he pleaded, trying to get her to stay. 

“Voyager doesn’t need its command team to be in love. It needs them to be focused on the task of getting home,” her voice quiet, a reserve of strength keeping it from braking.

Kathryn had been engaged twice before. She had lost both fiancés in two very different ways but they were the same in that neither loss hurt as much as having to lose Chakotay.

*** 

Once safely back in her quarters she collapsed to the floor, all her strength and resolve gone. Kathryn knew she had found her soulmate in Chakotay but the universe would not allow them to be together, or so she told herself. 

In the midst of her sorrow the door chimed. “Just a minute,” she called out wiping the tears away. She collected herself off the floor and went to the door. Chakotay stood on the other side. His eyes red, his jaw set. He now looked like the angry warrior from his legend. 

He pushed his way inside knowing she wouldn’t want the crew to see them in this state of a lover’s quarrel. “Chakotay I’ve made up my mind,” her voice laced with despair her back to him. 

“Kathryn, I love you. I don’t want to hide my feelings for you. I want to marry you.” She turned and his eyes locked with hers. Chakotay was breathing heavily and his heart raced. “I promise you Voyager will survive this. Hell, the senior staff probably expected us to get together long before now.” Chakotay’s expression turned gentle. He walked up to Kathryn then took one knee. “You are the only one that has given my life meaning and peace. You haunt my dreams, day and night. You are the woman I am going to be standing next to for the next 70 years as we make our way home. Will you, Kathryn Janeway, marry me?”

“Chakotay… you are my first officer, my best friend,” she took his outstretched hands, smiling. “I’ve wanted nothing more than for you to be my husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me joy, thanks for reading!


End file.
